


I Wouldn't Trade it for the World

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Kisses, They do be in love it's facts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but very very little, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: A peaceful and sweet morning in the Kenobi/Skywalker household.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I Wouldn't Trade it for the World

**Author's Note:**

> h......heLlo star wars fandom...my name is gaycheerios aka stupid idiot fanfiction man and this is my first star wars fic hheeehee
> 
> obikin has been my otp since i was like...8 or 9? when the clone wars first came out, i watched them along with the prequels and i.....fucking adore them. so now that ive grown up, what do i do? make a fanfic where obi and ani are happily married with shared custody of luke and leia. sounds about right. but i uh hope you enjoy this and uhhh look forward to more obikin in the future because it has consumed me. 
> 
> and for those of you who know me from other works...i have a new obsession danganronpa has to wait bye bitches. 
> 
> also. a thought. obikin fanfics have been a thing for...20 years. IMAGINE HAVING AN OTP FOR 20 YEARS I FUCKING CANNOT-

“Daddy, can we have Nutella today?” Luke asks with those big puppy dog eyes of his, practically staring into Anakin’s soul. 

“Yes! Pleaaaaase Daddy?” Leia chimes in, the two twins begging at Anakin’s legs. “Bibi never lets us have any sugar!” She complains, her puppy eyes dropping in favor of pouting instead, with Luke beside her nodding his head softly. 

Anakin sighs, as he looks at his two precious babies. How could he ever say no to those adorable little faces? “Ok, ok, fine. But this is the only special breakfast you’ll get this month.” He surrenders, swooping his twins up and giving them both kisses. 

The two giggle happily as they hug Anakin. “Ooh, can Bibi make pancakes?!” Luke asks happily, as Anakin sets the twins on the large gray couch, as Luke bounces up and down happily, while Leia grabs a book from the coffee table and settles into one of the through pillows. 

“I don’t know, Bibi’s still sleeping, and he might get mad at Daddy…” Anakin winces at the thought of waking up his husband...He and Obi-Wan were up very late last night doing...adult activities, and Obi-Wan would very upset to be woken up. 

“Lukey, drop it, Daddy’s not gonna wake Bibi up, we can wait.” She says with a smile. “Do you wanna read with me?” She asks happily, showing Luke the book that she was reading. 

“But I’m hungry Lei-Lei, why can’t we wake up Bibi?” He whines out, flopping on the couch. 

Anakin smiles as he sits next to the twins on the couch. “Bibi is tired from working Luke, he would be really sad not to get sleep, would you want me or Lei-Lei to wake you up early when you’re sleepy?” The brunette asks, pulling his boy into his lap. 

“No...I guess you’re right.” Luke says, fumbling with his father’s hands. “So we can wait until Bibi’s up, then he’s gonna make us pancakes?” He brightens instantly at the thought. 

“Yep! Here we can read together while we wait.” Lei chimes in, once again showing her book to her twin. 

“That’s the spirit Lei-Lei, while you guys read I’m going to make some coffee for Bibi, maybe that will draw him out of his lair.” Anakin chuckles to himself happily, making his way to the kitchen. Their downstairs floorplan was a very open concept, their kitchen was cozy, with an island/counter separating it from the living room. The countertops were white marble, with gray cabinets and a modern finish. 

Anakin smiles fondly at the day they had bought this house, Luke and Leia were about two years old, and prior to the house Obi-wan and Anakin had rented an apartment. On the anniversary of the day, they bought the house, Obi-Wan proposed to him. The kids were three at the time. When he and Padme divorced, they were one. That’s when Anakin had realized he had never loved Padme, he had loved Obi-Wan, they had been friends for years, and only then did he realize his love for Obi-Wan. It had been a rough journey for Anakin, but Obi-Wan was always there. Now three years into their marriage, the two lived happily in their own home, with shared custody of the twins. 

“Daddy! The coffee!” Leia yelled, snapping Anakin back to the present. He quickly shuts off the coffee and sighs. 

“Thanks Lei-Lei.” He smiles, grabbing two mugs and pouring coffee in each. Obi-Wan liked his coffee strong, just a little bit of milk and that was it. Anakin on the other hand...Obi-Wan liked to say: ‘Want some coffee with your sugar?’ He chuckled, as he dropped six spoons of sugar, and a heaping of milk to his own coffee and adding about a tablespoon of milk to Obi-Wans. 

Anakin takes a sip of his coffee, and leaves it on the counter, carefully grabbing Obi-Wan’s mug and heading up the small set of stairs to their bedroom. Anakin opened the door slowly, as to not wake his husband just yet. The blinds were shut tightly, and the room was almost pitch black. Anakin was lucky that his husband was such a neat freak and picked up their bedroom because if it was up to Anakin the room would be constantly messy, and he would have definitely taken a fall. 

Anakin smiled, as the hallway lights poured into their dark bedroom, giving Anakin a good look at the love of his life. Obi-Wan’s face was peaceful, with no traces of worry, or restlessness, just peace. If Anakin was honest he could look at Obi-Wan’s sleeping face for the rest of his life. He could look at  _ Obi-Wan period,  _ for all time. But he was here to deliver coffee. Stay on task Anakin!

The brunette placed the mug of coffee on Obi-Wan’s nightstand and crouched down, so he was face to face with his husband. The urge to kiss him was too strong, and so he gave in. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes lazily opened, as he kissed his husband right back. Obi-Wan chuckled into the kiss. “Good morning my sweet one.” He whispered gently, gazing into Anakin’s eyes. 

“Morning darling.” Anakin responds sweetly. 

“Bibi!!” Luke cheered happily, Lei following after, as he jumped onto their large bed. 

“Luke!” Leia grumbled angrily at the door. “Sorry Daddy, I tried to stop him.” She said with a sigh, walking over to sit at the edge of the bed. 

Obi-Wan chuckled as he sat up to place Luke in his lap. “Good morning little one.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to Luke’s head. 

Leia crawled closer until she too was sitting in Obi-Wan’s lap. “Morning Bibi.” She yawned, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug. With his left hand, Obi-Wan hugged her right back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Good morning Princess.” He yawned.

“Brough your coffee love,” Anakin said, mug in hand. 

“I’m a little busy at the moment dear one.” He chuckled softly, glancing at the two kids in his lap. 

“Alright ya’ little runts, scoot. Bibi needs his coffee.” Anakin says, shooing them off his husband so he can properly hold his drink. Luke and Leia move off him, but still, lean their heads on his lap. 

“Daddy come snug with us!” Luke whines, patting the empty space next to him. 

“Yeah, please!!” Leia pleads. 

“First you two were begging me for food and now you want me to sit? Make up your minds!” He laughs, shaking his head at his kids. 

“Come on  _ Daddy  _ come snuggle,” Obi-Wan says with a smirk, his tone lowering just a tad. 

Anakin blushes at that, after all these years Obi-Wan can still make him blush like some kind of schoolgirl. He sighs, as he crawls onto his side of the bed to sit down. Leia chooses to move to sit in her Daddy’s lap, while Luke makes himself more comfortable, and with Leia’s help, they drag the big warm blanket to cover them. “So much for breakfast.” Anakin chuckles softly, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

“This is the life we always dreamed of together, wasn’t it darling?” Obi-Wan smiles, bringing his hand to wrap around Anakin’s waist to bring him closer. 

“It was, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.” 


End file.
